


Safe Haven

by iDuckFics



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Coronavirus, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some elements of medical drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics
Summary: The virus COVID-19, better known as the Coronavirus, is at risk of spreading onto the Infinity Train. Luckily, a doctor who works at one of the most prestigious medical clinics in the world has just boarded the train. This doctor must help the denizens of the train so that they can find a way to cure the Coronavirus and stop it from spreading! But there's also another reason why he's on the train...
Kudos: 4





	1. A Pandemic on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this fanfic as a result of having lots of free time all of a sudden due to pretty much everything being shut down. Unlike my first multi-chapter Infinity Train fanfic, this one is going to be ongoing for the time being. My intention with my first Infinity Train fanfic was to make it feel like a season of the TV show, this one is supposed to be more like a novel of sorts. I hope you enjoy it!

Everything seemed to be fine on the Infinity Train. One-One was in the engine, performing a regular checkup on the train to make sure everything was working the way it should be. Everything seemed to be normal until One-One noticed a message on one of the monitors in the engine. The message read:

**DANGER: A VIRUS IS SPREADING AROUND EARTH THAT COULD ENDANGER POTENTIAL PASSENGERS. DUE TO AN EARLY INCUBATION, IT IS POSSIBLE THAT SOME PASSENGERS ALREADY ON THE TRAIN COULD HAVE THE VIRUS. PASSENGERS SHOULD NOT BE IN CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER AND DENIZENS SHOULD TAKE CAUTION IN ORDER TO PREVENT FURTHER SPREAD OF THE VIRUS.**

One-One knew he had to spread the word as soon as possible.

* * *

Dr. Haven Mcgrade had a job that most with a medical degree coveted. He worked as a doctor at the Mustard Clinic in Bryon, Minnesota, the most prestigious medical clinic in the world. Everything was going smoothly at the clinic until the coronavirus reached the United States. It had been a couple weeks since the first case of COVID-19 in the country was detected in a patient, and now thousands of people had the virus, with no chance of it slowing down. Even worse, nobody knew how to cure the disease, or even what caused it, which meant that the doctors could do nothing but prevent spread of the disease, which had become a lost cause at that point. 

When Haven woke up that morning, he expected another day of the chaos that had become the new normal in the workplace. Since he lived a couple of towns away, he had to drive over to work using his car. However, when he tried to start his car that morning, it somehow didn’t work. 

“Guess I’ll have to try my luck at the train station” said Haven.

Luckily, the nearest train station was in walking distance from his house. When he got there, he saw that it was completely empty, but dismissed it as a result of people avoiding public transportation to prevent spread of the virus. As if right on cue, a train showed up at the station, and it just so happened to be heading to Bryon. Haven was a bit suspicious at first, but since those patients really needed him, he decided the risk was worth it and boarded it. Just as he got on, he was blinded by a light that came from the train.

* * *

“Denizens, I’ve gather all of you here for a meeting on how we are going to deal with a virus that passengers might spread onto the train that could put the lives of passengers and denizens alike in danger” said Glad-One.

“The fact that we crowded as many of you as we could in this car means the disease is more likely to spread among us” said Sad-One.

“Luckily, we have lots of robots on the train who are immune to this disease, such as myself.”

“But we still need non-robotic denizens to help as well.”

“The good news is that Alan Dracula is immune to all diseases, so I will ask him if he’s willing to volunteer.”

As a deer with almost every superpower (except the ability to speak, for some reason), Alan Dracula was always happy when someone saw his powers as useful. He walked up to One-One and smiled.

“I know you’re always willing to help out when we need you, Alan Dracula” said Glad-One. “We also need other denizens to use as test subjects so we can research the disease to find ways to prevent it and cure it.”

Randall formed an arm from his blobby water body and raised it. “Wait, don’t we also need doctors who actually know what they are doing?”

“The other good news is that we have plenty of well-qualified doctors and scientists on the train. We even have a doctor coming in as a passenger right now to help us. Alan, the passenger’s pod will be arriving outside any minute. Why don’t you come on out and keep him company?”

The deer was always happy to meet a new passenger. He couldn’t wait to see who would be his next companion. But he knew that there had to be some other reason that passenger was on the train besides just helping find a cure to the virus.


	2. Animal Testing

Dr. Haven Mcgrade woke up on what appeared to be the field right outside the clinic he worked at, except a deer was looking at him as if it was waiting for him to wake up. “Hello, deer” said Haven. He wondered why he had woken up here after seemingly passing out when boarding the train, but brushed it off as a weird coincidence and entered the clinic. Inside, pretty much every type of living being that wasn’t human was waiting for him. In front of all of them was One-One.

“Hello, passenger! Welcome to the train! We are in need of help trying to research this virus that were worried some other passengers have!” said Glad-One.

“Is this some kind of a prank?” asked Haven. “How did all of you creatures even get into the clinic?”

Glad-One laughed. “This is the the train’s hospital car! It is one of an infinite amount of cars on the train, each with their own little world inside.”

“But that’s physically impossible! How can a train have infinite cars?”

“Anything’s possible on the Infinity Train.”

“So you’re telling me this train has the resources I need to find the cure to the coronavirus?”

“Yes! The first thing we need you to do is test one of these corgis to see if they can get the virus.”

Atticus was offended by that suggestion. “Wait, I’m not just going to let you use one of my people as a test subject! Someone could get infected!”

Suddenly, the messenger corgi got up. “I volunteer as the test patient.”

“Messenger Corgi, don’t you realize how dangerous this could be?”

“It’s for the greater good.”

Haven was reluctant to test such a dangerous virus on a corgi that was somehow sentient, but eventually he just told the corgi “If you insist”.

Another corgi also volunteered to be tested, and within a few minutes they were ready to be tested in one of the offices. One of the train’s robots somehow had a sample of the virus ready to be injected into the dogs. Haven carefully injected the sample into both of the dogs, and was surprised when the results came back a few hours later.

“One-One, I got the results back” said Haven. “None of them were affected by the virus, which means dogs must be immune to it”.

“That’s great!” said Atticus. “It means not only are the citizens of my kingdom safe, but that I can help as well.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to ask to assist me so soon.”

“We corgis are quite loyal. Plus we’re not sure how many denizens of the train are safe from it. Most of them have already left this car because they don’t want to take that risk.”

“Wait, does anyone on the train who wasn’t in the hospital during that initial meeting know that this virus is a thing?”

“News tends to spread pretty quickly around this train. It’s only a matter of time before the others know”.


End file.
